Three is a Magic Number
by Lilly1413
Summary: Just some E/B fluff. AH, AU. Oneshot, Reviews would be great.


**I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. Sorry that the paragraphs are all messed up, im using my brothers laptop. This is a oneshot dedicated to my best and favorite middle school teacher, who taught me the biggest lesson in life, live each day like you're going to die tomorrow.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens decided to stay in New Hampshire because of slow pace and serenity the country side offered. Edward had bought a house in a small town a short distance away from his parents and siblings so he and Bella could give their daughter, Renesmee, the best enviornment to play and grow away from the glare of city lights. The house was off a back road and partially hidden amongst the trees. The backyard was roomy, it had a small shed off the the back left edge of the yard which was converted into a chicken coup. It used to be a dog house for the family pet, their dog, Whidbey.

Inside was cozy and beautiful--as well as spacious. Renesmee ran through the house and giggled each time her voice echoed off the walls. Bella ran with her, laughing at the small inquires her daughter made about each new sight. Edward smiled widely as he watched the two most important women in his life explore the house. He and Bella had met in Boston several years back and the rest, as they say, is history... Both Bella and Edward taught middle-schoolers; he taught science and she taught reading and language. Edward's smile faded as he thought back to when Renesmee was brought into the world, it wasn't the happiest occation.

--

In March of last year, Bella was seven months pregnant with her and Edward's first child. They were living in Portland at the time and were ecstatic about having a baby of their own. Edward was correcting papers while Bella was reading her favorite book "Whuthering Heights" it was the only book she had read three times. She sighed in content as she felt the baby move within her. "My little nudger," she cooed. The baby kicked again, and Bella jerked a little. She knew something wasn't right but as she tried to call Edward, her throat felt as if it swelled shut. She panicked. Edward was not aware that his wife and baby were in danger and continued correcting papers. He came apon one essay that was written by a crude student of his and was confused. "Bella, what do I give this eigth grader for a grade, he wrote his essay in the form of a rap." When he heard no response he got up and went to see if Bella had fallen asleep.

She was having a seizure.

Edward was deathly afraid to move his wife and instead called 911 and waited by her side. He stroked her hair and forced the tears back, Bella was unaware of what was happening. The EMTs had finally arrived and Bella was rushed to the hospital. Edward stayed with her the whole time, his rage shot at God for allowing this to happen to his Bella.

There was only one brief moment that Bella was awake. Her vision was blurred but she could hear the frantic calls of her husband and doctors. The only thought that raced through her mind was _"Save my baby, save his life." _She hoped her prayers would be heard. As Edward's voice faded she began to worry again. Bella could feel her baby subtlely move and wanted to scream. She knew she was dying, her baby was dying as well. The heart moniters made several shrill sounds before going silent. Before Bella was thrown into darkness she heard Edward shout over and over "Save my wife! Please!" Then there was nothing... Bella was lost. Edward dropped to his knees and cried, his body shook as sobs wracked his being. Doctors placed defibrillators on Bella's chest and shocked her four times before a slow and quiet beat could be heard and seen on the moniter. Edward looked up and a burst of hope shot through his veins.

Edward had to wait in the visitors' room until Bella and the baby were stable. The doctors were currently doing an emergency C-section. He hid his face in his hands and cried again, the rest of the family had arrived and were trying to console Edward but it didn't work. Jasper sat by his brother and waited patiently for him to regain control of himself. "Edward, you know this is not your fault," he said softly.

Edward glared at him.

"Not my fault... Are you kidding? I should have kept a closer eye on her, made sure she didn't harm herself, I could have done _something._" His bloodshot eyes locked with Jaspers. Carlisle opened the doors and motioned Edward to the ICU. He stood and had to use every fiber of restraint he had to keep from running down the halls to where Bella was. He didn't know his father was on call but at the moment he could care less. "Son, she is... She's stable. She needs you, room 120." As Carlisle finished his sentance, Edward took off in full sprint to Bella's room. He skidded to a stop at her door and opened it gently. What he saw would remain with him for the rest of his days.

Bella had numerous tubes hooked up to her, each one keeping her alive. She opened her eyes and choked back a cry. "E-Edward, where is the baby?" Her voice was hoarse. A nurse checking her pulse gave them a sympathetic look. "Mister and misses Cullen, your baby is in the Newborn Intensive Care Unit. She is hooked up tp a special machine thAt's helping her breathe. Her lungs are underdeveloped and she has a weak immune system, she'll need to stay here for awhile... I'm sorry," Edward looked at his wife, gauging her reaction. Her expression was blank, she was hoping this was a dream. "My baby girl..." She whispered. Edward's heart broke.

Two weeks later Bella was released from the hospital but the baby had to stay in fear of infecton. She was emotionless, no appetite and simply no will to even get out of bed anymore. It tore Edward up tp see his Bella so broken. Every night she cried herself to sleep and he simply couldn't sleep. They were both left to wonder what they did wrong to end up suffering like this. The seemed to have stood still for them and life seemed dull, like there was no hope.

Forty-eight and a half agonizingly slow days later Edward and Bella could take their baby home.

They decided to give her a unique name, a combination of Esme and Renee' and her middle name is a combination of Charlie and Carlisle. Renesmee Carllie Cullen. Charlie and Renee' flew up to see their first grandchild, the Cullens were already there. Bella smiled brightly and Edward's heart swelled with pride. The could finally be a family. "What's her name?" Alice asked. Bella rocked the baby gently as she fed her. "Renesmee," Edward said simultaniously with her. The two families waited for an explanation, unsure of what it meant. "It's Esme's name combined with Renee's." Esme smiled at her son as tears welled up in her eyes. "You didn't have to do that, dear," Bella have her husband the baby and he went into the master bedroom where her cradel was and tucked her in. "Trust me, Mom, she would not have it any other way." The families laughed.

After awhile the visitors left and the new parents had their now complete home to themselves. Bella and Edward spent the rest of the day lying in bed, their daughter settled safely between them as they watched the day go by. From then on both parents vowed to never let anything happen to Renesmee.

--

Bella noticed Edward was in a trance-like state and went over to him. "Edward, Are you alright?" He blinked away the bittersweet memory and stared into Bella's deep brown eyes, they were filled with concern. He forced himself to smile for her sake. "just fine Bells," he half lied. "Okay, well, come on Nessie has something to show you!" She pulled him by the hand childishly into their bedroom. Edward looked around but Renesmee was nowhere to be seen. "Over there, by the closet," she hinted. He smiled and walked past the closet. Renesmee opened the door and jumped out in front of her father. "E-prise, Daddy!" She shouted. Edward chuckled and picked her up, swinging her around while she laughed. "Did I scare you?" She asked. "Oh yes you did, I was so scared!" Nessie giggled. Bella smiled and walked out to the living room to where the stereo was and turned it on, putting on her abd Edward's second favorite song "Three is a Magic Number" by De La Soul.

Renesmee came running into the living room, Edward in tow. She turned around and raised her arms to him, as if to say "_Daddy, this is our song_." He picked her up and with his free arm, he wrapped it around Bella's waist and pulled her closer to them. They began to dance around the room, Renesmee settling on their hips. Edward kissed Bella, pouring his love into it and she smiled against his lips. Nessie held on tighter, reminding them she was still there. "This is our song," she said. Bella fought to keep tears from spilling over, her little girl was growing up. "Yes, this is our song forever," Edward said.

Bella bit her lip. "So, Daddy, would you mind if we share our song with just one more?" Edward stared at his wife in suprise. "You're-" Bella was about to confirm it but Renesmee had other ideas. "Baby!" She shouted. Edward smiled and placed his hand on Bella's stomach, feeling her heart beat in harmony with his. Renesmee put her hand over Edward's and giggled. The family that had been through so much already still had hope to continue, to thrive, learn and grow. As the song played, they continued dancing in their small but perfect piece of forever.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**this was a very fluffy and angst-ish oneshot. Sorry for the messed up paragraphs im using my brothers laptop and the dang thing messed everything up! R&R and tell me whatcha think-Lilly1413**


End file.
